


Visitas inesperadas

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, Histórico, M/M, One-Shot, SuFin, idk - Freeform, no sé por qué subo esto lmao
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Porque, en ocasiones, ocurre un milagro en Navidad.





	Visitas inesperadas

Diciembre del año 1814. Berwald se hallaba sentado leyendo un documento que le había enviado su jefe. O al menos, eso intentaba hacerlo. Era ésa época del año, cuando le resultaba casi imposible concentrarse. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y dejó el papel sobre su escritorio. Se sacó su lente y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

Había trascurrido cinco años, pero aún sentía el dolor como si la tragedia hubiera ocurrido el día de ayer. Cinco largos años sin su presencia.

Había creído que si le causaba el mismo dolor a Magnus, iba a sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Pero no. La presencia del noruego no se comparaba a la de Tino. Apenas si conversaba con él y tampoco es que le culpaba. Sabía que Sigurd le tenía mucho resentimiento y por ello, su convivencia era penosa.

En aquel momento, el noruego ingresó a la oficina del sueco. Lo había pensado por un mes. Estaba seguro de que Berwald le iba a decir que no pero tenía que intentarlo. Respiró profundamente y se sentó enfrente del otro.

—Berwald —le llamó para que le prestara atención.

El sueco trató de mostrarse calmado, como si sus sentimientos no estuvieran en conflicto en aquel momento. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía mostrarse débil ante Sigurd.

—¿Qué quieres? —Berwald sabía que había sido algo rudo, pero el noruego tampoco se había acordado de los modales al entrar sin golpear la puerta. Estaban iguales.

Sigurd supo de inmediato que la batalla sería difícil. Sin embargo, no iba a darse por vencido hasta que el sueco le dijera que sí. Estaba consciente de que si se daba ese caso, estaría en deuda con él. Pero no le importaba. El resultado sería más que satisfactorio.

—Quiero ir a visitar a Emil y a Magnus durante la Navidad —Sigurd cerró los puños, pues estaba tenso.  Había intentado sonar lo más seguro posible.

Aquello había tomado por desprevenido a Berwald.

—Prometo regresar al día siguiente —Sigurd continuó. Tenía que convencerle de algún modo:—Soy de cumplir con mi palabra, Berwald. Sólo quiero ver a mi hermano menor una vez más —añadió.

Desde que se había mudado a la fría casa del sueco, no había dejado de pensar en Emil. O en Magnus. A pesar de todo, seguía amándolo con fuerza pese a que ahora estaba casado con Berwald.

—Por favor —Al noruego le inquietaba el silencio del otro. Se mordió los labios, hubiera preferido una discusión antes que aquella estremecedora calma.

—¿Volverás? —Berwald tenía sus dudas. Tal vez el otro estaba planeando escaparse y había conseguido una excusa. No le culpaba, la convivencia entre los dos no había sido exactamente buena.

Sigurd se sacó una cadena de oro que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Magnus me lo regaló mucho tiempo atrás —Sigurd se dio cuenta de que el otro se había estremecido al escuchar el nombre del danés, pero continuó:—Es mi posesión más valiosa. Nunca la he dejado y ahora… —La puso sobre la mesa del sueco y la empujó hacia éste:—Esta es mi garantía. Regresaré —le reiteró éste.

Berwald tomó la cadenilla y la contempló un largo rato, antes de guardarla bajo llave en uno de los cajones.

—Muy bien. Pero si te sobrepasas, no dudaré en ir a buscarte —A Berwald no le hacía gracia tener que ir a la casa de Magnus. Todavía le culpaba por haber perdido a Finlandia y no había manera de que pudiera perdonarlo. Aún no.

Sigurd suspiró pero aceptó la propuesta de Berwald. Era mejor no decir nada más, pues temía que el otro se retractara. Se levantó pero antes de retirarse, quiso decir algo más.

—Gracias, Berwald. Significa mucho para mí —comentó antes de girarse sobre sus talones e irse de la oficina del sueco.

Éste se quedó contemplando a la nada. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? Pasaría otra Navidad a solas. No importaba. La misma había perdido su significado mucho tiempo atrás. Sería simplemente una noche más.

 

Llegó el veinticuatro de diciembre. Emil estaba sentado delante de la chimenea, mientras que Magnus preparaba la cena para los dos. Estuvo a punto de preparar un tercer plato hasta que recordó que Sigurd vivía en la casa de Berwald. Por más que se esforzara, el danés no conseguía acostumbrarse a su ausencia y la culpa le remordía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Mientras que esperaba que la comida estuviera lista, Magnus se acercó al pequeño islandés.

—¿Qué deseas recibir para esta Navidad, Emil? Pronto llegará Santa Claus y te traerá muchos regalos —Aquel año, no solamente había sido difícil para Magnus, sino también para Emil, quien seguía sin entender por qué Sigurd los había abandonado.

Emil tardó en responder. Estaba jugando sin ánimos.

—Quiero que vuelva. Quiero que mi hermano  mayor vuelva —murmuró sin mirar a Magnus a los ojos.

Aquello partió el corazón de Magnus. Si tan sólo no hubiera metido la pata, tal vez Emil no se sentiría así. Él también extrañaba a Sigurd, había incluso considerado escribirle unas cuantas cartas pero estaba seguro que Berwald las destruiría antes de que llegaran a las manos del noruego.

—Tenemos que cenar, Emil y luego te contaré tu historia favorita. ¿Qué te parece? —Magnus intentó ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo. Sacudió el cabello del niño, tratando de robarle una sonrisa.

Pero Emil insistió.

—¿Por qué mi hermano mayor no vuelve? —Dejó sus juguetes y miró a Magnus:—¿O nos abandonó? —preguntó con tristeza.

El danés no estaba en lo absoluto preparado para aquellas preguntas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de decirle a un niño? Abrió la boca pero tenía la mente en blanco.

En ese momento, alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta. Magnus se sintió aliviado. Alguien le había salvado de aquella incómoda situación, aunque aún debía buscar alguna respuesta para Emil, quien no iba a olvidarlo fácilmente.

—Espérame aquí y luego… Luego hablaremos —Magnus le prometió con una sonrisa forzada.

Emil asintió y regresó a jugar con pocas ganas.

Magnus abrió la puerta y se quedó congelado. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de una ilusión. Debía tratarse de una, ¿verdad? Era imposible que se tratara de él.

—Feliz Navidad —murmuró la otra persona antes de darle un beso en los labios. Cerró los ojos, había extrañado el sabor de aquellos labios y quién sabía cuándo sería la siguiente vez que se verían.

Magnus parpadeó varias veces y cuando se dio de lo que estaba sucediendo, agarró al noruego por la cadera y profundizó el beso entre los dos. Había pasado meses desde que se habían dicho el adiós y nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que Sigurd pudiera regresar, aunque fuera por las fiestas.

Cuando finalmente se apartaron, Magnus no dejaba de mirarle.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo antes de darle el paso para que entrara a su antigua residencia:—Es un milagro —añadió.

—Tampoco pude creerlo yo pero ya ves… —Sigurd se quitó el abrigo y entró directamente a la sala, donde sabía que Emil estaba.

El niño continuaba jugando con unos soldados y caballo de madera que Magnus le había fabricado especialmente para él. Aunque había escuchado el escándalo en la puerta, no había prestado mucha atención.

Sigurd se sentó a su lado para ver qué estaba haciendo.

—¿A qué juegas? —le preguntó. Su hermano menor estaba muy bien cuidado, Magnus había hecho un estupendo trabajo, pensó.

Emil levantó la mirada y al percatarse de quién estaba sentado a su lado, tiró los juguetes al suelo y le dio un fuerte abrazo al noruego. ¡No podía creerlo!

Magnus contempló la escena con una gran sonrisa. No estaba seguro de cómo Sigurd lo había logrado, pero estaba ahí, junto a ellos. Además, ver a Emil tan contento, era otro motivo de regocijo.

Sigurd se levantó, todavía con el niño en brazos y se acercó a Magnus.

—¿Llegué a tiempo? —preguntó ya que estaba muriéndose de hambre.

—Justo a tiempo —contestó Magnus y se retiró a la cocina para servir la comida de los tres.

Una vez que los tres se sentaron en la mesa, Emil miró con curiosidad a Magnus.

—Lo sabías, ¿verdad? ¿Sabías que vendrías y no me quisiste decirlo? —El niño estaba sumamente entusiasmado.

Magnus miró a Sigurd y cuando éste asintió, el danés le contestó.

—¡Por supuesto! Quería darte una buena sorpresa —contestó antes de acariciarle su cabello.

Sigurd contempló a Magnus y a Emil. Los había extrañado demasiado. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a despedirse de los dos, en un par de días. Sacudió la cabeza, eso lo pensaría luego. Ahora quería pasar una agradable noche con los otros dos.

—Luego voy a leerte tu cuento favorito —le prometió Sigurd al niño.

 

Esa misma noche, a muchos kilómetros de distancia de allí, Berwald observaba desde su sala la forma en que caía la nieve. No dejaba de pensar en lo mucho en que otra gente se estaba divirtiendo en aquel momento. Se preguntaba si Sigurd había llegado a tiempo para celebrar la Navidad junto a Magnus y a Emil.

Suspiró. Luego pensó en Tino. ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando él? ¿Estaría pasando un buen rato? ¿Acaso pensaba en él? Negó con la cabeza. Se estaba lastimando a sí mismo. Mejor era ir a comer y luego acostarse. Era una noche más.

Sin embargo, cuando pensaba ir a servirse la cena, alguien golpeó la puerta. Aquello le sorprendió. No esperaba a que nadie le visitase y menos a esa hora de la noche. ¿Acaso algo había pasado? Dejó la comida sobre la mesa y fue hacia la puerta.

Apenas la abrió, se quedó paralizado. Congelado, pese a que estaba acostumbrado al frío. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

—No… No te has olvidado de mí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó una voz familiar.

—Jamás podría olvidarme de ti —Berwald dio un par de pasos y tomó el rostro del finés entre sus manos:—Eres tú, ¿de verdad?

Tino rió ante aquella pregunta.

—¡Por supuesto que soy yo! —exclamó el muchacho. Se fijó en el sueco y vio que seguía tan guapo como lo recordaba.

—Estás aquí… —Berwald estaba demasiado impresionado.

—Estoy aquí, Ber. No por mucho tiempo, pero quería pasar la Navidad contigo —le explicó el finés:—Y espero que hayas preparado algo delicioso para comer porque no he comido nada en mucho tiempo—le explicó.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar a la casa de Berwald, Tino le apretujó contra su cuerpo y poniéndose de puntillas, le besó en los labios. El sueco, ni tonto ni perezoso, le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Era el mejor regalo de Navidad que había podido recibir.

Tino se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba llorando. Sintió cómo las lágrimas caían sobre él. No podía culparle, él también se sentía así. Había soñado con él desde que se había visto obligado a ir a Rusia. Pero no quiso pensar más en ello.

—Vamos —Berwald se secó los ojos y le tomó de la mano a Tino.

—¿No se molestará Sigurd? —Tino se había enterado hacía muy poco sobre el hecho de que el noruego ahora vivía con Berwald. No se había molestado pero sí se había puesto celoso, aunque había intentado disimularlo.

El rojo se apoderó del rostro de Berwald. Nunca se había imaginado tener que explicar aquella situación a Tino.

—Él no está. Se ha ido a ver a Magnus y a Emil —Berwald temía que Tino se enfadara con él. Tendría toda la razón del mundo si lo hacía, pero rogaba a los antiguos dioses nórdicos que no lo hiciera.

Tino se acercó a Berwald y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No importa —Aunque en su interior, deseaba poder vivir de vuelta con Berwald:—A menos que sientas algo por él, entonces… —En ese caso, estaría devastado.

—No. Te prometo que no es así —Berwald agarró una de las manos del finés y la besó con cariño:—A la única persona que amo, eres tú —le respondió con seguridad.

El muchacho suspiró. Se había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba que pronunciaras esas palabras. Sabía que a Berwald le resultaba difícil hacerlo y por ello, era todavía más especial.

—Quiero que me lo digas de nuevo —Tino le pidió:—Como regalo de Navidad, quiero que me lo digas de nuevo —añadió mientras que sus mejillas se encendían con rubor.

Berwald asintió.

—Te amo, Tino. Siempre lo haré —le explicó antes de apoyar su frente contra la del finés.

Tino se aferró al otro como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Realmente no quería regresar. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a que aquel par de días fueran inolvidables para los dos.

—Yo también te amo, Berwald —murmuró mientras que se recostaba sobre su pecho.

En ese momento, el sueco tuvo una idea.

—¿Qué tal si me esperas en la cama? Podríamos cenar allí como en los viejos tiempos —Se rascó la nuca. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando pero no tenía nada que perder.

Tino abrió los ojos ampliamente y sonrió. Aquello fue inesperado pero le encantó la idea.

—Me gusta como piensas —Tino le robó un beso de los labios y se apartó:—Apúrate —Le guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer.

 

Mientras tanto, en Copenhague, Sigurd ya le había contado la historia a Emil y éste dormía plácidamente. El noruego le depositó un beso sobre su frente antes de levantarse e ir al encuentro de Magnus, quien observaba la escena desde la puerta.

—Vamos a la cama —Sigurd le susurró.

El danés estaba tan hipnotizado por el otro que se limitó a asentir.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de éste, Sigurd suspiró. Todo estaba como lo había recordado.

—Aprovechemos el poco tiempo que tenemos —Sigurd le agarró de la mano a Magnus para que se acercara a él.

Magnus asintió. Aquel había sido el mejor regalo de Navidad que jamás había podido recibir.

Y por un par de días, fue como si la historia no hubiera sucedido. Como si todo estuviera en su lugar correspondiente.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
